User blog:21moon24/Formatting Character Pages
Hey, guys! Here is a formatting guide for creating character pages. Make sure to tell me what kind of article I should teach you how to format next! Anything that are small and in italics are notes or instructions. I apologize is if doesn't make much sense. To limit theft of the article's contents or to simply warn readers of the article's status (stub, contains spoiler, etc.), it is highly recommended to place notices on the top of the page. Notices are templates used to notify the article's readers on things like if the article contains spoilers, if it is a stub, and/or the character's/article's owner(s), for example. After a notice, an infobox '''must' be placed! I'd highly suggest using Template:CharInfo. Though, you can create your own blank infobox from the ground up, as long as it isn't too flashy.'' is briefly described in this opening paragraph. State what season(s) the character comes from and what they are known as (i.e. X's mom, Cure Y, leader of villains, Cure Y's fairy partner, etc.). Don't explain everything here and don't stress things; be simple. Bio Appearance This section involves the description of the character's appearance(s). Describe their hair color, eye color, hair style, skin tone, body shape, etc. Include some outfits' descriptions and the appearance of their alter ego(s) or other forms. The first paragraph should be their standard appearance (including their primary outfit), second (and so on) should be alternate civilian attires, and the final paragraph(s) should be for their alternate forms (i.e. animal form, Pretty Cure, etc.). Personality This section is where a character's attitude, behaviors, and overall personality is described. How do they interact with other characters? Who do/did they have a rivalry with? What's their outlook on life? That's all here. Make sure to describe personality changes. Relationships From family and friends to enemies, this is the section to share the relations the character has. Etymology This section contains the meanings behind the character's name(s). History How was their childhood? What happened to them throughout the story? What happened to them before the story's beginning? Tell the readers what they did in the story and prestory. Pretty Cure (Alter-ego, optional, infinite) is the alter-ego section for the character. This section doesn't have to be Pretty Cure exclusive and feel free to add as many of these sections as needed! Briefly describe their Pretty Cure information. Transformation (Magical Girl/Boy only) How do they transform? How does their transformation go? Attacks (and/or powers) List out their attacks and/or powers. This doesn't have to be a sub-section unlike the transformation sub-section. Songs (optional) If the character has any character songs, this section is where said songs are shared in regards to information. Trivia This section is basically fun-facts about the character. It should be done in a list format. Gallery Either the character's image gallery is on this page under the section or it is linked in this section. If the character has a separate sub-article dedicated to their gallery, it should be expressed in this section like so: : Main Page: character/Image Gallery To get something similar to this: : Main Page: character/Image Gallery Resources (optional) List off the resources for information throughout the article within this section. After the resources, make sure to put navboxes or navigation for characters in the same season(s)! Annndddd... done! I hope this was somewhat useful! Category:Blog posts Category:Formatting